User blog:VicVague/Victor the Vileblood Slayer
My name is Victor, and I hunt Vilebloods... At the beginning of the days of Byrgenwerth, Forbidden blood was taken to a backup fortress reserved for the School of Mensis, Castle Cainhurst. ...It was at this Castle that this blood created the first of the Vilebloods... Years after this occured, the Vilebloods made their presence known when they utalized their huge iron legions of troops and invaded the Cathedral Ward and cut off Central Yharnam, Old Yharnam and Upper Cathedral Ward. They deemed the peasents and plebians of Hemwick Charnel Lane not a threat and did not close it up. The road running through the burial village was also how the Vilebloods sent in more troops... I have been hired by the Church itself to take their scalps and spines... millions of Euros as my reward... and everyone in Yharnam will owe me a drink... easily blinded by riches, I accepted this bounty... March 14, 1546, Hemwick border... The Vileblood General of Military, Robyn Edmond has ordered two Platoons of Knights to blockade Upper Cathedral Ward to prevent The Choir from making a comeback. I position myself in a wooded area where the knights will have to come through to get to Cathedral Ward. I set up Mines that were supplied by the generous Oto Workshop. I set them across the woods and sit in wait, out of the blast radius reach. Soon, the knights arrive through the Hemwick gates and unwittingly trigger the explosives, sending many soldiers sky high, while countless others are blown in all directions! The injured lost legs and some sprawled out, with their entrails spilled out all over the dirt. After the explosion, one-fifth are uninjured or still alive, lucky me. I leap out of my hiding spot to face the remaining men. My broad-brimmed hate narrows my vision to see them perfectly. I pull out my thick and crude machete and my very own, sawed-off blunderbuss. The remaining Cainhurst Knights take one look and line up in a battle position. Few of them have shields, so they can't form a long enough wall. I notice my few options, the knights in Cathedral Ward could have heard the explosion and will quickly make their way down here to investigate. My best course of action is to leave no-one breathing. I rush the flawed wall of shields and blast the shields with my firearm, which staggers the man behind it and severe his leg, putting a hole in the wall. One man tries to poke me with his Chikage, so I grab his hand, pull him forward and shoves my machete deep into his gut. I pull it out of him and kick another mans shield to open him up, and I cut deep into his throat. One of the knights cut into my arm and I was forced to back away. The armored wall pushed forward to increase the preasure and I heard the sounds of reinforcements coming from Cathedral Ward... Category:Blog posts